Electra
Electra (Japanese: , Raiko) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Electra uses the electric element, wields a Shield Hammer, and acts as a Tank in battle. She has the appearance of a young girl, and has a positive temperament. Electra was designed by Asato Mizu, creator of the Denkigai no Honya-san manga series. Personality Rex notes that her best quality is perhaps her cheery, energizing personality. However, Electra is easily upset and desires to be more directly helpful. Her initial failure, in which she accidentally shocks a child, distresses her to the point of running away from the party. After being calmed, she resolves to master her powers over lightning. Because she is so childlike, Zeke feels proud of her success as if she were his daughter. Appearance Electra is a young girl with yellow eyes and hair in two frizzy buns, presumably due to being frazzled by electricity. She has pale skin, two small red horns, and a yellow frizzy tail similar to her hair buns. She has a six-ringed ether halo attached to her back which spins when she channels her power, and wears a short grey dress with metal attachments and matching wrist cuffs as well as a red cape and purple and bronze high socks. She has a pair of needes which she sometimes uses to direct her energy. Her core crystal is shaped like three interlocked water drops. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest thumb|Electra during her Blade Quest Electra's Heart-to-heart, "Self-Confidence", takes place between Electra, her Driver, and Pyra, after her Blade Quest has been completed in the Wall Power Control Room in the Land of Morytha. Electra, in a great mood, chats about how good it feels to be in control of her powers and able to help people - however upon being frightened by an insect she zaps her Driver by instinct, however takes this more calmly than she would have before and remarks that she still has room to improve. Electra's Blade Quest, Go for it, Electra!, is activating upon entering Torigoth with Electra. She is asked for help by a child and encouraged to use her lightning powers by the party, however over exerts and shocks the child, causing them to run off in tears. The party attempt to console Electra but she shocks them too and flees, crying. The party catch her at Seigle Fell and let her know that they'll stick with her as she works to improve her control. Electra agrees and sets out looking for people to help across Alrest. After doing several such good deeds, finishing with making a broken old machine display a star map, she goes looking for the boy she hurt, but finds him missing; the party search for him and discover that he has wound up in trouble with an Arachno. After the party defeat it the boy thanks Electra, surprised that she doesn't zap without warning anymore, and the party escort him back to Torigoth. Electra is overjoyed that her new control allows her to make others happy. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Bang-Bang Bound - Hit the ground while cheerfully jumping and bounding. * Lv. 2 - Shocking Assault - Charge forward after charging up electric ether. * Lv. 3 - Rolling Thunder - Create thunder clouds and attack enemies in range with lightning strikes. * Lv. 4 - Electrifying Show - Electra hits her weapon like a drum to trigger a shockwave. Blade Arts * Absorb Damage - Erects a barrier that absorbs fixed dmg. * Draw Aggro - Draw aggro from enemies in battle. Battle Skills * Sparky Girl - Counters attacks with ether damage. * Zappy Girl - Increases aggro every second. * Clangy Girl - Increases block rate. Field Skills * Electric Mastery - Lv. 5 * Focus - Lv. 3 * Mastery of Thunder - Lv. 5 (Skill unique to Electra) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Meats, Instruments * Pouch items: Honey au Lait (Drinks), Hammerplate Snare (Instruments) ** Note: Honey au Lait can be purchased at 12 Brothersisterpon in Goldmouth, it is unlocks after finding all brothersisterpon. Affinity Chart Etymology Her Japanese name "Raiko" may be in kanji meaning Thunder Child, or meaning Thunder drum. She appears to be based on the Japanese God of Thunder, Raijin. Gallery XC2 Electra Artwork.png|Official art Electra aw.png|Electra's Awakening Electra bq.png|Electra during her Blade Quest Electra s2.jpg|Electra using her level 3 special XC2-Driver-Arts.jpg|Rex and Electra in battle XC2-Driver-Arts-2.jpg|Nia and Electra in battle XC2 - Electra Hammer Shield.png|The shield design of Electra's personal Shield Hammer Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Electra